Lost Galaxy: Of Galactic Peace
by WhoxRxYou
Summary: Part 1 of Series. Max and AJ Faye just graduated after being trained to bring peace to galaxy by the Galactic Peace Force on a utopian planet named Creedos. But just as when everything is going right they soon learn that in as little as minutes all can go wrong. Now the twins find themselves on Mirinoi, they realize they're not mere soldiers any more. They are now Power Rangers.


**I**** do not own: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy**

**Just my OCs: Maximus (Max) and Ajax (AJ) Faye**

**Some AU **

**Lots of Sci-Fi AU**

**Welcome to 'The Chronicles of the Sky Children' Series**

**Part 1: Lost Galaxy - Of Galactic Peace**

**Ch.1 "Children of Creedos"**

**...**

_Beep...Beep..Beep..._

"Max, for the love of my sanity, would you please turn off that wretched alarm" Came a sleepy, but familiar, voice to the (now) half-awake girl, laying in the bed across the room.

"Huh?" Max replied not even bothering to open an eye.

The sound of a huff filled the room, "You know, for one of the smartest, if not the smartest, kid on Creedos...you act pretty dumb sometimes"

The girl sat up slowly and finally turned off the alarm on her phone. She stretched, scratched the back of her black, pixie cut haired, head and yawned out "Happy Graduation Day to you too AJ"

The boy with short, messy, black hair, smiled as he rolled he silver eyes, the eye color all of Creedos has, "Happy Grad Day, Max"

Then, a knock at their bedroom door caused the twins to share a confused glance, "Uh, Come in?" Max raised an eyebrow as the door creaked slowly open and out stepped a middle aged man with salt and pepper, clean cut hair in a black suit and tie. The tan skin around his grey eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Happy Graduation Day kids" the twins sat there in complete shock as the gruff voice spoke.

"Dad?" AJ thought he was dreaming as as both teens pulled off thier cover and ran over to their father, embracing him, "It's really you," The boy looked at his father with a wide grin, "You're really back"

The man smiled as his children and took a step back to look at them. He ran a hand through his hair, "You honestly think I'd miss my kid's Elite Officer graduation" he chuckled "I thought you were smarter then that," He put a hand on both of his children's shoulders "You are going to be the youngest Elite Officers in seven thousand years, you both are tied for the top score on the Peace Force Entrance Exam as well as the highest IQ in over twenty centuries. I am immensely proud of you both."

The man known as the retired General Nathaniel Faye, was once the General of the Creed Army then a member of the Peace Force Elite Officers. Although now he travels to other planets as a Peace Treaty Adviser, He knew he needed to be at one of the most important day of his kid's lives.

"Now go get ready the ceremony, I want you both washed up, in some nice clothes, and ready to go, in thirty minutes sharp."

"Yes, sir" Both gave one last hug then ran to their collective dressers, then bathrooms.

...

Three voices sang along to their favorite song playing in their car as they pulled up to Ceremony Hall. The sound of laughter filled the quiet car as they parked and the key was removed.

"I always loved singing 'What's Mine is Yours', I think Cary Hans has such a beautiful voice" Max sighed, a peaceful smile on her face.

"You know," Their dad started, turning to face his kids "I went to the Ace Academy with Cary Hans"

"No way"

"Get out of here"

"It's true" He laughed, putting up his hands up in defense, then opened his door to get out "I swear, she's two years younger then me, she was in your Aunt Kate's Advanced Biological Engineering class"

"Wow" Max replied looking surprised at AJ as he just rolled his eyes, as they both got out of the car.

"How could you go to the best boarding school on the planet and become a singer, I mean what a change"

Nate walked up to his son and fixed AJ's tie as he smiled kindly "What's the motto of Creedos?"

AJ groaned, "Seriously? Right now?"

His father crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

AJ let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay. Fine. 'Everyone in the universe has the power to do good. No kindness too insignificant, No job too small"

Max laughed and put a hand on her brother shoulder, "Yeah dude, plus she makes a lot of money, I did the calculations and her net worth is about three hundred and twenty-five million Crads"

"You would calculate that, nerd" He laughed as he lightly pushed his sister away, causing her to giggle and punch his arm.

"Rude"

...

The Ceremony, which is shorter then graduation from the Peace Force Academy, but it started like it always did, with the Anthem of Creedos, then, a speech from the District Military Leader, Joel Nater, and the Faye children's father's best friend.

After what seemed like forever wait was finally time.

"You ready?" AJ looked at his twin sister as they both sat in doctor-like chairs on the stage, along with three other adults from the class. Families smiling from the audience, proud that their child has been chosen to serve in the Peace Force.

"You bet" Max smiled as a nurse for each person, carrying a syringe of Serum X and tablet-like device with a cable connected to a needle, walked over to the right side of the chairs. A young, tall, blond, male nurse for AJ and a middle-aged, plump, brown haired, female nurse for Max.

General Nater walked to the opposite side of the nurses "You all are the top of the five out of six hundred students in Peace Corp Class 4869975. You have come so far to get to this moment and it has payed off. You will take the step very few get the chance to get. Now, I know nothing about this day has come by chance, but by perseverance and incredible talent. Now, do you pledge to be the light of the universe? To uphold the morals of justice and kindness for every being?"

"I do" Eight pairs of grey eyes sparkled as the political leader continued

"Do you promise to inspire others? To be selfless and courageous? Even in the face of danger?"

"I do"

"Then I, General Joel Nater leader of the Peace Force, accept these five graduating Peace Force Cadets as they transition into the next step of their new lives. As of today, you will be defenders of truth, justice, and the Creed way. You will be part of one of the most powerful species in the universe and kinder then the ones before us. You are Peace Force Elite Officers. Now nurses, please start the injection process."

The nurses inserted the needle into their arms as the soldiers closed their eyes. Then, after the syringes were removed, the nurses inserted the needle, that was connected to the tablet.

"Now as you may know," The general's voice echoed through the quite auditorium, "these tablets not only record your abilities, but implant the basic information on how to use them, But all of you will go through very extensive training to prefect what you have been given. You'll be an expert in your abilities in no time. You will- Nurses is there a problem?" He looked over at the nurses behind Max and AJ, who looked confused and were whispering back and forth to each other.

The, now, elite officers started to open their eyes, as the needles have been removed.

The brown haired nurse pushed her glasses up her nose nervously, flushing deeply, "Uh no- well not really- it's just-"

"Both these kids have four abilities" The blond one finished, looking just as nervous, as murmurs went through the crowd of families.

Max and AJ looked at each other in shock, a light tingling in both of thier spines from the Serum X, then their father, who looked proud. Nate nodded reassuringly to his children.

The General looked taken back and looked a little nervous himself as he was not expecting this to happen, the highest recorded number of abilities from the serum is three. Now two of the youngest soldiers in over seven thousand years on Creedos get four but nevertheless, he adjusted his tie and cleared his throat, "Settle down, quiet please, everything is fine, please can I have some silence. Thank you. Now it seems that we have not one, but two people who have acquired four abilities, Mr. Ajax Faye and Miss Maximus Faye, son and daughter of the retired General Faye. I know there hasn't never been a bearer of four abilities , but there is nothing to be worried about. They have been trained for this moment and are the best of the best."

He turned to look at us "Now let's welcome these five Elite Officers into the Creed Peace Force Army."

The five elite officers stood and saluted, "To protect the innocent, I will go wherever I am needed!"

"I can't believe it!" Nate exclaimed excitedly as he read through the hologram of his children's abilities, his children beside him, "Four abilities! Who would of thought that the youngest Elite Officers in seven thousand years, would be the first Creeds to have four abilities.

AJ: flight, fire manipulation, telekinesis, and super-senses.

Max: Air manipulation, electricity manipulation, laser bo staff generation, and technokinesis .

It's just incredible that one of you got my air manipulation, or aerokinesis as it's called in the field and the other got my super senses! I can't wait to see it in action. Like, my Knox, seeing someone get tased by a fist bump would be hilarious. Max, is there a chance i can get you to do a taser fist bump to Uncle Jimmy? Because boy he could a good shock to set his action straight. I mean I love him but guy could he use tha-"

"Dad" Max sighed as AJ rubbed the bridge of the nose, "You do realize neither of us know how to actually use any of our abilities right?"

The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "Right, sorry," He then smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair.

All of a sudden, flashing orange lights and sirens brought their attention to the front window.

"Orange light?" AJ looked at Max eyebrow raised.

"Invasion Imminent" Max gulped.

The twins looked each other, then hopped off the couch and put on their Peace Force Jackets, with the newly added Elite Officer badge. The two jogged over to the door, and turned back to see their dad still sitting in his chair.

"Dad!" Both twins exclaimed, throwing their hands in the air

"What are you doing?!" AJ yelled

"Dad, we need to go now" Max tried to reason.

He just sat there, looking as if he was deciding something, then stood up, "Come with me." With that headed to his office, leaving the very confused sixteen year olds on the couch.

The twins looked at each other, both having one eyebrow raised.

"Well, come on!" Their father's voice echoed from down the hall, causing AJ to sigh, got up, and followed his father's voice. Only to come back and drag his sister with him.

Their father smiled, his eyes twinkled at his kids walked in, but wore a sad smile. He stood in front of his enormous bookshelf, the twins looked at each other as they walked up, neither had ever been allowed in their father's office. It had always been off limits.

"I swear to Knox if that bookshelf opens and there's a secret room I'm going to literally scream" Max whispered to her brother on her right.

Aj chuckled at his sisters comment, but the smile fell when he saw his dad wore a sad smile, "Kids, I knew this day would come but I never thought it would be so soon"

"Uh Dad?" Max looked at her brother then her father, a frightened look on her face "What's going on?"

Nathaniel sighed and turned his back to his children, he pulled down a grey book in the exact center, which opened a compartment containing a keypad. The sound of six beeps filled the room, then the bookshelf start to split open and retract from the center.

"Son of a-"

"Maximus!"

"Sorry"

Now that the bookshelf was open, they could now see a Knox Steel door with _another_ keypad next to it. Six more beeps echoed through the room, followed by a click and the door swinging open.

"Now, we will embrace your full potentials." Was all their father said as he walked through the door.

The twins looked each other nervously, both visibly confused by the cryptic sentence, but followed their father nevertheless. As soon as they walked through the door they were greeted by the sight of a white room filled with shelves and shelves of strange devices, a rather large Knox steel safe in the center of the room and monitors to every part of the planet. One particular monitor was displaying a large space vessel with hundreds and hundreds of smaller war ships.

"Oh Knox," Nate whispered looking worried, "We don't have much time." He walked over to the safe, leaving his kids staring at the screen.

"Uh, who is that?" AJ questioned

"His name is Loke, he is a bounty/treasure hunter for a being know as Tinois, a powerful pirate leader, who has his hunters scour the universe for artifacts to make him more powerful."

The older man finally opened the safe which contained a grey briefcase on a table in the middle of the safe. He retrieved the briefcase and closed the safe.

His children followed him to an area with two doctor-like chairs connected to some weird device, He opened the case on a table then using tongs picked up a crayon sized, glowing, pure black crystal. He put it in, what looked like a glass container within the device, with two tubes going from the lid to above the chairs. Nate, then, motioned his twins to sit in the seats, which they obliged.

"When I was 29 years old and about four years into the Peace Force Academy," Their father started as he walked over to the computer on the left of the chairs and started typing, "I was set to go to a planet called Nox. I was about two-thirds of the way there when I encountered Loke above a planet in Sector 464, he attacked me and shot me into a vortex. I was shot out above a strange forest. I was found by a beautiful woman in a green flowing gown, She told me her name was Idonna, and I was on a planet called Earth. She was very kind and took me in. She took me to her hut, where she tended to my wounds while telling me incredible stories of magic and warriors, and of evil entities and creatures I had never heard of. I told her stories of space, different civilizations on planets far away. I showed her my abilities, and as she cared for me, I started to fall for her, I ended stayed with her for two years, and in those two year, we had you both."

He looked down and stopped typing, "I was getting used to their primitive ways and was planning to stay there for the rest of my life, but then I was found by a rescue group from Creedos. I wanted to stay as a war, 'a war between darkness and light' as she called it, had been raging on, but she assured me that there were warriors who can handle it, but to take you guys and go home incase something did happen. I tried to bring her with me but she refused, saying that she must stay with where she could help their warriors. I still remember the day we left, you both were about a year old, we said goodbye and she had left not to long before, when Loke and his pirate minions arrived, blasting the ship next to ours causing a massive explosion. I grabbed you both and ran towards the remaining ship, there were bodies dropping left and right, and was just about to reach the ship, when I came face to face with Loke himself, I used my air manipulation to blast him back a hundred feet into the forest. He dropped a small pouch, without even thinking I picked it up and continued running until I was in the ship. We teleported away just as Loke came back. Once I was on the ship, I opened the pouch which revealed what you see now, the Crystal of Knox"

"But I though the Crystal of Knox was lost fifty thousand years ago by the fifth King of Creedos?" Max curiously asked

"So did I" Nate replied, "It was known for the creation first super-powered Creed Warriors, it is said that it gives incredible abilities and the bearer becomes an incredibly strong warrior, but today I will be destroying it."

"WHAT!" The twins shot up, both talking over the other.

"You can't do that it's an incredible discovery that could change-"

"Think of what it could do for Creed soldiers, I mean we could-"

"It is too powerful and it almost fell into the wrong hands once, I won't let that happen again." Nate concluded, which shut up both of the argumentative twins, "Now before I do, I must give these abilities to you. Now I must tell you as your DNA merges with the crystal's energy...you will be frozen at this age"

"For how long?" Max nearly whimpered

Their father looked down, "I'm not sure, a few years, twenty years, forever," The man sighed as he looked at his the faces of his children, "I know that's not what you want to hear, I'm sorry but I'm not sure I will be reverse the effects of the the crystal, is that the risk you're willing to take?"

Max turned to AJ who groaned out, "Sixteen...forever...that sounds like a nightmare."

"Honestly" Max laughed then sighed

They both looked at each other, and nodded, "We'll do it"

Nate smiled proudly, "My brave sky children, are you ready"

"Yes."

"I guess"

"OW!" AJ yelled as he rubbed his right arm, that stung from his sister slapping it, "I was only kidding"

Their father sighed but chuckled, "Alright, It's ready, just lay back and relax, okay?"

The twins laid back, but definitely did not relax. The machine started humming and a black mist started to flow down onto the twins. Then, the mist cocooned itself around both of the teens, while remained in a mist form. Then, suddenly dissipated.

"You will be stronger, faster, more agile, and more durable then before," Nate shut the machine down and pulled out a small wooden box, "And please take these."

Max swung her legs over the side of the chair, while AJ just sat up. Nate pulled out two marbles pulled out of the box, one green, one gold, "We don't where these came from, You were both barely born, when we found you each holding one. Max, the gold one and AJ the green one. We had no idea what they are, or where they're from, but your mother told me that you were chosen for a destiny on the planet we were on, Earth. One of many achievements in your belt. She never really told me what she meant, but to just trust her, and I still do."

He, then, walked over to the back, right, corner and pulled another briefcase of the shelf, "I've been saving these for my Knoxbell Prize, but this is more important." He put it on the table in front of them, opened it and handed, first Max, then AJ, a watch like device, which they put on.

"These will take you wherever the biggest trouble where you are needed, they will also help you find the planet where your mother is, be safe my children."

Max and AJ stood up and turned on their watches, a hologram screen popped up from the watch.

_Bam!_

They all look to the camera facing the front door

"They're here. You must go now!" Nate hugged his kids, who have tears in their eyes "I will see you both again, I promise"

"Creed come out! I know you're here!" Called a deep voice from downstairs

"Go! Now!" He yelled as the kids both pressed the watch, teleporting them away.

...

Green, nothing but green trees, green bushes, green leaves, green moss, just green.

"Where are we?" Max called to AJ as they turned around trying to find something that's not green to look at.

"You didn't mention you had a little brother." A female voice cut through the wind not that far away from them.

"Yeah, He's a handful." replied a male voice

"You're sort of...hard on him, don't you think?"

"Well, I don't mean to be. Sometimes Leo does the craziest things, I just wanna make sure he's okay"

I motioned AJ to follow and just as we moved a leaf we came face to face with a woman with long brown hair and a very primitive outfit, causing her to scream. Which caused AJ to cover his ears. A man in a sort of military uniform and a woman in the same uniform came running over, guns pointed right at us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey we're the good guys" Max yelled as her and AJ both put their hands in the air, as the two in military uniform eyes us suspiciously.

"No, it's okay" the lady with the brown cloth-like dress on, put her hand on the man's gun pulling it down "They're not the invaders in the village"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The brown haired man demanded.

"What planet are we on?" Max asked.

"We asked you first" replied the blonde pushing up her glasses.

"You tell us, then we'll discuss details" AJ said putting a hand up.

"We're on the planet Mirinoi" The girl in yellow replied.

"There, now who are you and why are you here?" asked the man

"Well" AJ looked at his sister

"I'm Max and this is AJ" Max started as AJ waved, "And we here, because we think we can help"


End file.
